


Baby, No!

by PepelSky



Category: Block B, SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelSky/pseuds/PepelSky
Summary: You would never trade your love with Zico for anything else in the world and when the pregnancy test came out positive, you knew Zico would be ecstatic, except...it was Onew's baby.





	1. Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been contemplating cross-posting this for the longest time. I finally decided on doing it. 
> 
> It is still a work in progress but it is coming out fairly well. 
> 
> Hope you like it...<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out about the pregnancy and remembering the night the baby was conceived.

“So when are you going to tell him Eira? You can’t keep putting this off.”

“I will okay. He’s stressed out with work and I don’t want to add onto that right now, is all.”

Jungah just rolled her eyes at you, “If I remember clearly, you said Zico can’t wait to have a family with you so he’ll be ecstatic to hear the news. Actually, I’m sure it’ll drive him to propose if he knows.”

You clucked your tongue at your best friend, “You know I don’t want a marriage based on a baby June so just let it be.”

“Oh please! That man loves you and you know it won’t be just because of the baby.”

You shook your head and waved her away as you walked into the bathroom, nausea hitting you hard once more as it had been the past couple of weeks. You leaned over the toilet, dry retching since you hadn’t eaten anything much the last two days.

It was exactly two days ago that you found out you were pregnant in the exact bathroom that you were now washing up in. You were overjoyed at first, couldn’t wait to tell Jiho about the baby but then you remembered then that it might not be his. You had rushed to your doctor, asking for a test to confirm how old the pregnancy was.

“Six weeks dear. Congratulations!” She said and your heart sank to your stomach. It was six weeks ago when you were supposed to be celebrating your two year anniversary but Jiho had stood you up once more in favour of a ‘hype song’, in his own words, that he was co-producing.

_You had everything set up. There were rose petals leading to the bedroom from the door. You had lighted several lavender scented candles in order of height along the wall towards the bedroom door. Inside the bedroom, you had even more candles, this time cinnamon, and orange, just like the muffin you were having two years ago when you both made your relationship official. You had removed your usual purple and black sheets in favour of the romantic red and white ones which complemented the rose petals._

_You let your hair down, something you knew Jiho loved but you hardly gave him the pleasure of seeing. You bought new sexy lingerie, red and black in colour. There was a bottle of strawberry champagne next to the bed, a bowl of chocolate coated strawberries and a platter of small cinnamon and orange muffins. You felt bold and couldn’t wait to see the surprise on his face when he saw everything you had prepared. You planned to be dominant tonight and to take care of him in ways you were never confident enough to do before this day._

_He was late, as was usual. He had said he’d be at your apartment by 7 pm but the clock had just struck 8.30pm and he wasn’t there yet. You were sulking while looking for the phone you had switched off to avoid distractions when you heard the front door open. You immediately put your plan into action. You tied your feet in a red ribbon bow and crossed your hands above your head while you lay on your back on the bed. You put on your sexiest expression, eager to see that dark lusty look take over your boyfriend._

_“Eira? Are you in?” a hesitant voice echoed through your apartment. A voice that definitely didn’t belong to your boyfriend but to your best friend’s childhood friend cum your own good friend, Jinki. You sprung up from the bed in a hurry, almost falling over after trying to get off the bed without untying your legs first._

_“I’m coming!” You shouted back as you got a morning gown and wore it. You rushed outside the bedroom into the sitting room where Jinki was waiting for you. “Is everything okay?” You questioned him once you saw him. His back was turned to you, looking towards the balcony. He turned around to face you before flushing a bright pink on his cheeks and turning back around just as fast._

_“Uh…your gown is umm…open.” He explained sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck._

_“Oh!” You looked at yourself and fixed your mistake. “Sorry about that. I kinda came out in a hurry. You can look at me now.”_

_He did turn to face you but his face was still flushed and he fidgeted to the nearest sofa in a rush, sitting down and quickly crossing his legs._

_“Is Zico okay?” You asked as you went to sit down opposite him. “Why are you here?”_

_“Zico is okay. He said his boss asked him to represent him at an important business dinner cause he got an emergency elsewhere. Zico tried calling you but your number wouldn’t go through so he called Jungah but she is out of town and here I am.”_

_You were dumbfounded. It was your anniversary for crying out loud! How could he forget about it just like that? Besides, he had promised to show up tonight cause the two of you hadn’t spent so much quality time together lately. You missed him. Gosh, you missed him so much you didn’t realise you were crying until you felt Onew pat your shoulder to comfort you._

_“It’s okay.” You choked out to him. “You can go now, thank you for telling me.”_

_“I’m not leaving you like this you know.” He stood up and began switching off the candles in the passage and switched on the main light. He went into the kitchen and brought you a bottle of water from the fridge. “Here, drink this.”_

_You accepted the water and took a sip. He was now sitting opposite you, looking at you intently. “Don’t say it.” You told him, now calmer than before and not crying anymore._

_“I wasn’t going to.” He denied with a raise of his hands but his intense gaze didn’t waver._

_“Well, your eyes are.” You retorted._

_“Eira, let’s not go there.” He finally shifted his gaze to something else and you took a relieved breath._

_“Okay. How did you get in though? I don’t remember giving you my password.”_

_“You didn’t. Jungah did. She said you wouldn’t answer the door to a visitor since you were planning to spend the night alone with your boyfriend and he knows the code so he wasn’t going to press the doorbell.”_

_“Oh.” Came your short response. It was true, you weren’t going to answer the door for real. “I’ll just be in my room.” You said, standing up to walk away. You were sorry for not being the best of hosts at the moment but you were too sad to try to be good company._

_“Let’s go out!” Jinki blurted out before you made a step._

_You sat back down, thinking about it for a moment. If you went into your room, you’d only feel bitter and sadder so you thought it might not be such a bad idea. “Where to?”_

_“There’s a nice club downtown.”_

_“You know I don’t do clubs Jinki.” You said rolling your eyes._

_“I wonder what fun you and Zico ever get up to if you both don’t like clubbing.” He teased._

_“Well, I wouldn’t want to get into details of our fun time you know.” You teased back with a smirk._

_He chuckled in response, “Okay then, I get you. How about we go to the amusement arcade, just so you get your mind off things yeah?”_

_“Okay!” You said while clapping your hands. It’s been too long since you had fun outside._

_You went into your room to change, doing your best to ignore your bed. You dressed in black skinny jeans and a purple sweater that Jinki had bought for you on your last birthday. You consciously left your phone behind, not wanting to see your boyfriend’s missed calls and texts. Jinki smiled when he saw you wearing it, not forgetting to compliment you._

_It was fun spending some time outside the house. You had a great time with Jinki but soon enough, it was time to head back. You fell asleep somewhere along the drive back to your apartment. You felt too lazy to move when the car stopped and hence pretended to still be asleep so Jinki carried you bridal style to your apartment._

_He struggled to put in your lock code with you in his arms but you remained slack as if you were far off in dreamland. He walked carefully with you to your bedroom. As he laid you down, you felt a drop of moisture fall on your forehead. You didn’t react in any way, wondering where the liquid came from. He wiped it away before you felt the bed sink by your side. You felt him push away the hair that had come to your face and tuck it behind your ear._

_“You went all out for him didn’t you?” He was talking lowly, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry I feel this way for you. I wish it was all for me instead. I’m so selfish aren’t I?” He chuckled sadly to himself, “No, I’m a coward and a fool.” He replied himself. “You are so beautiful Eira.” You felt him kiss your forehead. It was a soft and lingering kiss. One whose emotions and passions you could feel through. One which made you drop your pretence and open your eyes._

_His eyes widened when your eyes met. “Oppa…” was all you managed to say. You felt a pain in your heart for the pain he felt. You were sorry to him and for him._

_“I’m sorry,” he fidgeted, looking everywhere else except you, “I thought you were sleeping.”_

_“Tell me,” you said as you sat up. “Tell me everything you have wanted to tell me but couldn’t cause you were scared. Let me know, please.”_

_You reached out to hold his hand and squeezed it a little to encourage him. You wanted to hear it, even though you couldn’t really do much about it at this point but you really wanted to hear it._

_He tried to withdraw his hand from yours, “I can’t,” you held onto his hand even tighter, reaching your other hand to put his between two of yours. “I can’t Eira…you got Zico and…”_

_“It doesn’t matter,” you cut him off without much thought, “’It’s just you and me right now. Please tell me.”_

_He took a deep breath and finally rose his eyes to look into yours. “I love you Eira. That’s the short version of it.”_

_“What about the long version of it?” you asked him, prompting him to say everything out._

_“I fell for you the first time I saw you. When Jungah introduced us that time six years ago, I immediately knew I wanted to call you mine. I told myself I was infatuated but then the more I got to know you, the more I fell for you.”_

_He looked down, avoiding your gaze.”Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_He sighed, covering the hand on top of his with his free one. “I don’t know. I guess that’s why I said I’m a jerk.”_

_“No, you’re not a jerk. No jerk ever gets to own my heart at any given time.” He looked into your eyes that were filling with tears as his had already done. “I waited for the longest time to hear you say this. I wanted to hear it so bad.” The tears you b0th had been holding back were now free-flowing. “I thought I would never hear it, ever.”_

_“And now I’m too late aren’t I?” He removed his hands from your hold and wiped away his tears._

_“Maybe too late for something meaningful to come out of it but you could show me.” You had no idea where all this was coming from. You could swear at any given time to never jeopardise the love you shared with Jiho but at that moment you were yearning for Jinki’s touch and to feel his love engulf you._

_You saw the mixed emotions plastered on his face and before he continued his protest after muttering a weak, “Eira?” you boldly kissed him, cupping your hand around his neck to stop him from withdrawing. Which he didn’t. He was still for a few seconds before you felt him move his lips against yours in one of the sweetest kisses you had ever had._

_Four years ago, this is what you wanted and hoped and prayed for to happen. It didn’t and you soon gave up on hoping for it. But here you were now and though at the back of the mind, the word ‘cheat’ kept replaying faintly, you did not want this moment to stop. And so you pressed yourself closer to him as you felt him wrap one hand around your waist and another into your hair while pulling you closer to him._

_There was no objection when he laid you back on the bed, not breaking the kiss in the process. There were no protests as you both rid each other of the clothes separating you. There was no resistance as he explored every part of you with his lips and hands. It wasn’t anything greedy or hurried. He took you softly but passionately, expressing all the love he had failed to put into words in action. You kissed each other’s tears, holding hands as you felt his fullness satisfy your whole being. He hugged you tightly as you came down from the highest level of your lovemaking together. This time he was literally sobbing into your chest and you held him there, allowing your own tears to drown you into could have been’s and if only’s that you couldn’t afford to dwell on after this ardent night._

“Eira? You have been in there for ages. You okay?” Jungah shouted through the bathroom door, jolting you back to reality.

“I’m fine June, give me a sec.” You washed your face, trying to hide the redness of your eyes and the puffiness of your cheeks.

“My goodness! You look horrible!” she exclaimed as soon as you walked out.

“Gee..! Thanks?” You replied while walking into your room. “It’s the baby acting up. I just need to rest.”

“Should I call Zico for you? Like I think it’s only fair for the owner of the pregnancy to put up with all this.”

“June!” you whined. “Bye! Get out of my house.”

“Nope! I can’t miss this show and I gotta make you your favourite milkshake. Now go sleep, will wake you up later.”

There was no fighting Jungah and there was no fighting your exhaustion either so you laid yourself to sleep, hoping for dreams sweeter than reality.


	2. Baby Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the baby daddy about the baby.

It’s been five days now. Five days since you found out you were pregnant and your life went upside down. You haven’t told anyone other than your best friend.

You have been avoiding Jiho like the plague since your night with Jinki but you kept in touch with Jinki. The two of you had resolved to not talking about what happened. Over the first few weeks, things were really awkward between you but you both worked hard to restore your friendship.

You were feeling particularly weak today and so excused yourself from work. For a while, you had debated on who to tell about the pregnancy first between Jiho and Jinki. You however figured out there were far less secrets between you and Jinki than there with your boyfriend.

He came over a few hours after you called him. You were laying down on your balcony, finding the floor surprisingly comfortable when he arrived.

Jinki chose to announce his arrival by saying, “Okay, you’re definitely sick if you’re sleeping on the floor like that.”

“Hey.” You replied weakly. “Thanks for coming over.”

He nodded and went inside to retrieve a small blanket that he sat on next to you. “Here,” he said, patting his lap for you to rest your head on. It was definitely more comfortable than the pillow and you didn’t hesitate to move. “Wanna go to the doc?”

“More like to the obstetrician’s.”

There was a moment of silence as Jinki tried to comprehend what you had just said. He blinked once then several times more. “Wow Eira.” He breathed out.

“Yep.” You replied with a shrug.

“Uum, congratulations. Zico must be overjoyed, he has always wanted to be a dad.”

That’s when it hit you. You hadn’t been specific as to who the baby daddy was. A lot of thoughts swept through your mind. This is not how you had pictured the scene of telling the father of your child you were pregnant as you were growing up. It had always looked perfect in your fantasies. He would be overjoyed and carry you while kissing your tummy and telling you not to overwork yourself. Before you realised it, you were sobbing into Jinki’s lap, trying in vain to hide your face from him.

Jinki freaked out when you started crying, wondering what was wrong. “Hey,” he said, trying to get you to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

You couldn’t answer him properly and so just hiccupped, “Every-everything.”

“He doesn’t want the baby?” Jinki was confused. As far as everyone was concerned, Jiho couldn’t wait to become a father.

“He’s not the father Jinki, you are.”

You felt the hand that had been holding you go slack. You saw him try to say something but didn’t hear a word. You saw his bewilderment, you saw how he was torn and how he couldn’t think of a proper reaction. You weren’t sure of what reaction you would have wanted. He wasn’t supposed to be happy cause this baby is a mistake. He wasn’t supposed to be sad cause your heart couldn’t take it.

You couldn’t take the silence anymore and so decided to walk into the house. He didn’t try to stop you and you understood. You went into your bedroom and locked yourself in, sobbing freely now that you were alone. You fell asleep without intending to and when you woke up Jinki was gone. He did leave you a message though.

From Jinx

I’ll try.


	3. Melon

The next day, as you were preparing to leave work, you received a phone call from Jinki.

“Hello?”

“Eira. Are you free?” He asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

“I’m just about to catch a taxi back home from work. What’s up?”

“We need to talk. Can I come pick you up from work instead?”

“That’d be great. I’ll wait for you.”

The drive to your apartment was quiet and awkward if not a bit tense. You looked out the window as you listened to the Shinee songs that were playing on the car radio. You couldn’t help tear up when ‘Please Don’t Go’ was playing, it was always an emotional song to you.

After you arrived, you excused yourself to take a quick shower. You wanted to postpone going back to Jinki but you were also curious to hear what he had to say.

“You’re done?” he asked as you walked into the lounge where he was sitting and watching a drama you hadn’t heard of before.

“Yes.” You replied, taking a sit on the sofa opposite his.

“What are you having for supper?”

“I’ll just have some watermelon, I’ve been craving it lately.” You replied quietly.

“You’re losing weight instead of gaining it. You aren’t eating well are you?” He was talking with that serious voice, the one that you never liked.

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind Jinx.”

He sighed deeply, willing the disappointment evident on his face away. “I was shocked yesterday and I’m sorry for leaving just like that. I needed to think this through. I hope you didn’t cry harder after I left.”

“Not really,” you lied, “I understand it was a shock to you. I mean, it was quite a shock to me too.”

He nodded in understanding. “We’re definitely keeping the baby right?”

You nodded in reply, “I could never abort it.”

He smiled, his first real smile since you met today. “Thank you Eira. I’m so relieved to hear that and I’m going to be with you every step of the way I promise.”

“It’s my baby too. I won’t lie though, I’m not as excited as I should be and I know it’s not fair for the baby…” you started crying quietly, not sure how to explain yourself to the father of your child.

“I understand,” he said with a frown, “and I feel bad for feeling this nervous excitement about becoming a dad. I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble.”

You composed yourself quickly, realising you were making it hard for him by expressing so much sadness over the pregnancy. “We’re both responsible for this so you don’t need to apologise.”

“Can I?” he asked hesitantly, looking at your tummy and his hands fidgeting about.

“Yes you can.”

He stood up and sat next to you, carefully and slowly reaching out his hand towards your tummy. He touched it slowly, rubbing it soothingly.

“That feels good,” you sighed with a teary smile.

“Has she ever kicked before?” he asked while in a world of his own.

“She?”

“Neh, it’s a girl.” He replied firmly.

You laughed a little at his confidence, “How do you know?”

“I just do. A father always knows.”

You couldn’t help cracking up at that. “You stole my line you know. The mother always knows.”

He joined you in your laughter and for the first time in the past two months you felt true happiness, you felt like everything was going to be okay. “Let’s call her Melon,” you shot him a confused face, “just for now, until the baby comes and we know the sex for sure.”

“Why Melon though?” you questioned him.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked with a sly smile trying to break out into a fit of laughter.

It took you just a second before you got it and your illumination moment had him rolling on the floor laughing that contagious laugh of his that you soon caught up on.

Though you still had a long way to go, telling Jiho and all, everything was going to be okay…Somehow it just felt like it.


	4. It's Not You, But Me.

You felt nervous, palms sweaty and all because Jiho was coming. You felt like it was high time you told him the truth but you didn’t know how exactly. When you heard the door open then close, your heart started racing fast. You took deep breaths to try and calm yourself down cause you knew if you continued like this, you wouldn’t be able to say a thing.

“Hey baby,” he smiled as you stood up to welcome him.

“Hey,” you replied while hugging him tightly. Oh, how you missed the sweet scent of his cologne and the feel of his biceps around you. It had been so long and you kept holding onto him, not wanting to ever let him go. You felt like you might not get a chance to hug him again after telling him what you had to say. The thought of it alone freaked you out and you started tearing up. Damn these hormones!

He didn’t try to draw back. You knew it was because he probably felt guilty for not being around as much as you both would have preferred. “I missed you.” He whispered.

“Please kiss me,” you replied, wanting to feel his lips against yours so badly and he didn’t wait a moment to do so. The kiss was slow and deep with a thousand unspoken but well understood emotions.

When you finally separated for a breath, he wiped off the tears on your cheeks with his thumbs.

“Are you okay?” he asked you.

You nodded in response, “I’m fine. Sorry, my emotions are all over the place lately. Let’s go in.”

You immediately cuddled as soon as you sat on the sofa. The beating of his heart against yours had a calming effect on you and you almost decided to not tell him.

“You said you had something important to tell me in person.” He started, “I’m quite nervous to hear it and I don’t know why but I have something to say as well.”

You remained quiet for some time, trying to think of what to say and waiting for him to continue. You both sat upright, him holding your hand in his and looking earnestly at you.

“I know I haven’t been around lately and I’m sorry. It’s my first time heading the production of an entire album and so it was a big challenge to me. Sorry I couldn’t manage my time well. I hope you’re not going to give up on us because of that.” He looked scared and worried, and you just wanted to kiss that look away.

“It’s okay. I just have a confession to make…” you hiccupped and you removed your hand from his hold to save you the pain of him doing so instead. It took all your willpower not to just break down and cry right then.

“Oppa, I really love you. I hope you never ever doubt that.”

“I never baby, please tell me what’s wrong.” He sounded panicked but he was trying his best to remain calm.

“I don’t even know how to say this right cause it could never come out right.” You started crying then. He tried to comfort you but you refused his comfort.

“Eira, listen to me. Whatever it is, I love you okay baby. We can work through it.” He tried to comfort you which only made you cry harder.

“You won’t be saying that afterwards Jiho.”

“After what?”

“I cheated on you.” You replied amidst your tears. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen but it did and I ruined the trust you had in me. I’m so sorry.”

He looked away from you without saying a word and it felt like he was disgusted by you. You could tell he was hurt when he looked at you again.

“For how long?” he asked after a while.

“It was just one night,” you replied.

“Who is it?” he sounded too calm for the situation at hand.

There was no point in lying and you had already told Jinki that you were going to confess. “Onew.”

“I knew it!” he threw the nearest cushion to the wall and stood up in rage. “I knew it would be him, I knew it!”

“Oppa…” you tried to calm him down. He was now pacing back and forth in the lounge while muttering stuff you couldn’t hear well.

“Don’t oppa me! Just don’t say anything!”

“I’m pregnant.” You said anyway, sighing in defeat. He paused his angry pacing and turned to look at you.

“You are what?” he asked, now calmer but stills shaky.

“It’s his.” You admitted and the broken face he had made you sit back down and sob. “I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry.” You knew no amount of apologies would ever make this right but you couldn’t stop yourself.

He made a loud noise like a howling dog and started hitting the wall with his right fist. He kept hitting it until you noticed he was bleeding and you ran towards him to stop him. You held back his hand mid swing and he looked at you with bloodshot eyes. He looked scary and you hated that you made him that way.

“I’m sorry,” you muttered once more, holding both his hands to keep him from hurting himself. He shrugged you off and you just stood there as you watched him walk away, forgetting to take his coat along.

It was going to be another long and doleful night and you had no one else to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I think I may have broken some hearts with this one.


	5. Cold to Warm

As expected, you couldn’t sleep much that night. You had texted Jiho another apologetic message but knew he needed time and space. Jinki had asked how it went and you had replied with the bad news in brief but declined his offer to come and comfort you. So it shocked you to be receiving a call from him well after midnight.

“Oppa?” you answered questioningly.

“Eira-ssi? It’s Jonghyun here.”

“Oh? Jonghyun-ssi? Is everything okay? Why are you calling with oppa’s phone?” You couldn’t help the anxiety and fear that gripped you as you asked the questions.

“Well, not really. Hyung just got involved in a bit of an altercation with Zico-ssi.”

“Oh no! Is he okay?” You were now in full panic mode.

“Zico-ssi just left, I think his hand was hurt though. As for hyung, we are in hospital with him now. His wounds are being treated and I think he’ll be okay.”

“Can you please tell me which hospital you are at?” You were already scrambling around for the nearest clothes you could throw on. 

It didn’t take you long to catch a cab and get to the hospital. You were worried about him and you burst into the room where everyone was in a hurry. You only came back to your senses once you realised that you had grabbed everyone’s attention. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve knocked.” You apologised in the same haste with which you had entered. The room had two nurses around the bed where you presumed Jinki was though you couldn’t see his face. The four remaining Shinee members were sitting on the two benches close to the bed. They greeted you warmly, assured you all was well and invited you to sit with them while waiting for the nurses to finish with Jinki.

“I thought I told you not to call her.” Jinki said just as the nurses left.

“Hyung, you didn’t even greet her.” Taemin responded and you felt your heart get heavier.

Jinki completely ignored him and you and turned to Jonghyun, “I know you’re the one who called her here, take responsibility and get her back home safely. It’s late.”

You found it hard to believe that Jinki was completely disregarding your presence. “Oppa!” You almost shouted at him as you stood up and walked towards him.

“You should be sleeping Eira.” He answered you nonchalantly.

“How could I ever sleep when you’re like this?” You felt tears well up in your eyes and you quickly blinked them away.

“That’s why I had told some specific people to not get you involved in this.” He shot an accusatory gaze to Jonghyun who just shrugged and stood up to usher the other members out, leaving the two of you alone.

You sighed heavily and dragged a chair to sit down next to his bed. “I didn’t know he would come to you. I wouldn’t have told him it…” You couldn’t finish your statement as you choked on your tears and he immediately sat up to comfort you.

“It’s okay. Hey,” he nudged your face so that you would look at him, “I’m fine. This is why I didn’t want those brats to call you. I knew you would blame yourself.” He paused as he wiped the tears off your cheeks and kissed your knuckles. “I don’t want you to cry or get stressed okay. Melon will feel it and she won’t like it.”

You couldn’t help but smile at that. “There we go,” he said with a smile of his own, “That’s better.”

You fit yourself back into his embrace cause he was just so warm and so snugly and so peaceful. “I’m sorry still, he shouldn’t have.”

“Well, if I was in his shoes I’d have done the same thing. And he didn’t do much damage really, just a busted lip and a few swollen places. I’ll be fine in no time.”

You nodded in response. “I’m happy to hear that.” There was a long moment of silence while you kept in his hold. He made a move to get you off and you denied him, “I want to stay like this.” 

“But we need to get out of here cause the nurses discharged.”

“Oh!” You sat up, “Already?”

“Yep! I told you I was now fine.”

You hugged him in happiness and helped him off the bed. He rested his hand around your waist and you loved the feeling of his warmth. You saw the other members waiting for you outside. 

“You will be okay?” You asked him once you were outside.

“What do you mean?” He asked quizzically.

“Well, I’m gonna call a cab here and go home.” 

“No you’re not. You’re coming with us.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“No I’m not. I’m going to my home.” You replied as you dialled the number of the driver. He took your phone from your hands, carried you bridal style and went inside their van with you. It all happened so fast you didn’t even realise what was going on. You heard the other members laughing as Kibum started driving off. “Yeah! This is kidnapping you know.” You shouted half-heartedly, already realising you had lost.

“Guilty as charged!” Kibum shouted back while still laughing.

It had been a difficult day but sleeping in the arms of the father of your child was the most soothing feeling you had had in days.

 

 


	6. Namcheon! (Uncle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this story, Jonghyun was still a part of our world and this particular chapter was uploaded less than a month before he left us. It's so sad but the chapter is a beautiful one. (MHSRIP)

You felt a weight encircling your waist and a warmth of sorts behind you while you were still drowsy with sleep. The early morning light was softly peeking through the window. You took a moment thinking of the previous night’s events. It seemed Jinki was still fast asleep so you left him like that. It was a welcome feeling of being spooned by him anyway.

You reached for your purse next to the bed and took your phone as quietly as possible. You typed a text to Jiho, guilt washing over you for forgetting to check on him too and only sparing your care to Jinki. You typed several texts and deleted them before you settled on one.

To #Bae

Hey. How is your hand? I hope you are fine and I’m sorry.

The message was read but you didn’t get a response. It stung a bit but you weren’t expecting much anyway. You turned to face Jinki, his breath now fanning your face, which you surprisingly didn’t mind. He looked like a baby while sleeping, lips parted and tongue slightly sticking out. You could see just how handsome he was and you couldn’t help but wish your child would take after him, especially if it were a boy.

“Rise and shine!” You heard a high pitched voice call out from outside your door, unmistakeably belonging to Kibum. Jinki twisted a bit, groaning as he slowly woke up from sleep. He opened his eyes just a bit and smiled when his eyes met yours.

“Good morning,” you whispered to him.

“Good morning,” he whispered back, smile not leaving his face.

“Time for breakfast, stop kissing and come eat!” You heard Kibum shout again. The two of you laughed at that and you sat up on the bed.

“I need to bath first,” you said to him. “I can’t eat without bathing first.”

“First door to your right down the passage.” He answered.

“I know,” you replied as you got out of bed. “You can start eating without me.”

“I’ll wait.” He stated matter-of-factly while getting out of bed and heading towards his wardrobe. “Let me get you something to put on.” 

You just smiled and didn’t argue, accepting the clothes he pulled out for you. Ain’t no way you were gonna repeat the clothes you slept in. 

You took a quick shower, deciding to wash properly in the comfort of your own bathroom later. When you walked into the dining room where everyone else was, you noticed the smirk Jinki had from seeing you in his clothes. Everyone greeted you with cheerful smiles and shared glances you couldn’t quite place. Jonghyun pulled the chair out for you to sit next to Jinki, which had you blushing slightly.

The breakfast was the normal Korean dish, something that you appreciated since you hadn’t eaten properly in a while. Everyone ate while having petty talk about little things happening lately in the entertainment world. You replied when asked but gave much more focus on trying to finish your meal without feeling nauseated. You ate very little but felt like it was a whole lot. You couldn’t avoid the intense gaze that Jinki sent your way and to your plate.

“You didn’t eat much,” he said, gesturing to the utensils that you had already set aside, indicating you were done eating.

“My appetite isn’t at its best right now,” you replied with a tight smile, hoping he would just let it go.

“Melon needs to be fed though.” You blinked twice in shock, not believing that was Taemin’s voice that had just spoken and not Jinki’s.

“I told them last night,” Jinki answered the question written all over your face.

“Oh…”you replied, not sure how else to respond.

“And we’re happy for you,” Minho said with a sincere smile.

“Yep, we can’t wait to see her and hold her and play with her.” Jonghyun sounded so excited you’d think he was the father.

“Congratulations,” Kibum chipped in.

You didn’t even try to hide your tears when you started crying with a silly smile on your face. You had expected the other Shinee members to be upset when they find out about the baby, you wouldn’t have been shocked if they scolded you for being so careless. You didn’t feel a great connection with your baby and so it touched you how much they seemed genuinely excited about the baby.

“Thank you,” You managed to say, “I mean I didn’t expect you to be happy about this so thank you. Melon is so lucky to have uncles like you.” 

They all took turns hugging you, each proclaiming their never ending promises about buying Melon gifts and toys and making her the biggest Shawol ever. You just laughed and smiled with them, feeling great relief at the outcome of the morning. You noticed Jinki’s tearful and satisfied smile from the other side of the room as he watched your interaction with his members.

Jinki later drove you to your apartment so you could freshen up and go to work. As he said goodbye to you, he whispered words that had you tearful for the second time that morning.

“Melon is so lucky to have a mother like you too you know. You’ll be great with her, I just know.”

And you just knew that morning that no matter what was going to come your way, your baby will get all the love she’d need and deserve.

 

A/N: it doesn't get any sweeter than this... ;)


	7. Purple Cherry Blossoms

A shrill sound broke through the early morning causing you to groan in frustration as you blindly reached for your phone and snoozed the alarm. Ten minutes later, the alarm rang again and you twisted and turned before finally switching it off and making up your mind to finally begin the day.

You checked for any missed calls or new messages as had become your habit recently. You wouldn’t go to sleep without texting Jiho, even though you never got a reply. If he were going to leave you, at least you had to break up officially.

A gasp escaped your lips, your eyes bulging in surprise and your heart immediately acing fast when you saw a notification of a message from Jiho. It had been two weeks since he walked out on you after your confession. A fortnight of waiting and hoping and finally giving up on ever seeing him or hearing from him again.

From #Bae

Let’s meet. Our place, 8.30pm tonight.

You smiled, remembering the meaning behind the place the two of you had chosen to title as yours. Perhaps he wanted to end it where it had all began. It stung and hurt so deep but you were relieved that at least you weren’t going to be left hanging. You wished you could only have sweet memories attached to your couple place but you didn’t have much of a choice at this point.

_It was the bench right behind the silver and purple fountain, a place he had chosen because of your love for purple and his love for the cherry blossom tree that it sat under. It was at this bench where he had asked you to be yours, with a big heart shaped, orange and cinnamon muffin in his nervous hand. “I didn’t know what exactly to get that would fit the mood.” He had said sheepishly and you had laughed while brushing off the cherry blossoms that had fallen onto his hair, assuring him his choice couldn’t have been any better._

To #Bae

I will be there, and thank you.

It was hard to believe how awkward things had gotten between you. You weren’t even sure how to properly text him. You couldn’t think freely about him without breaking your heart. You couldn’t stand to talk about him or hear about him cause it only reminded you of the jewel you had lost because you had been selfish.

All you had wished for since you told him was for him to just say something. You wanted him to scold you and vent his anger towards you. You wished the hits he had given to Jinki had been directed to you instead. It felt like you hadn’t been punished enough for what you did to two men that you loved.

The doctor had warned you at your last visit to take care of your health for your baby’s sake. You didn’t want to harm your baby so you really tried. It helped a lot that Jinki was always there and checking on you. He was even there at the last visit and the doctor was delightedly surprised to see Shinee’s Onew with you, more so when he happily introduced himself as the father of ‘this precious Melon’ in his own words.

The meeting was the only thing on your mind the whole day. You almost forgot to feed yourself and kept making a million mistakes at work. Your supervisor decided to let you off work when you explained you weren’t feeing so well. You regretted going home though when you found yourself restless and checking your watch every ten minutes. By the time the clock struck 7pm, you were already cleaned up and dressed up, now feeling a bit too anxious as you walked out the door and headed to the park.

It was only 725pm when you arrived but you had wanted to be early to calm down your nerves. Seeing the bench brought a melancholic smile on your face. You sat on the exact spot you had sat on just over two years ago. It brought tears to your eyes and you figured it was okay to cry a little before he came. You hung your head low and hiccupped as you allowed the tears to run freely onto your lap, this was it, this was the end and you had caused it.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t get to see you cry tonight but I already did that without even trying.” You lifted your head in shock and there he was, your Jiho.

Regardless of how the day would end, you felt grateful to see him one more time or perhaps, one last time instead.


End file.
